Heart Of Glass
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: As Bella and Jacob approach Valentine's Day, she begins to question her feelings.  Will Jacob fight for her by any means necessary?   This O/S is a collaboration between Jake'sSheWolf and JSweetHeart86 ...Enjoy!


AU/OOC

_Paring: Jacob/Bella/Paul_

_Rating:MA, NC-17_

_Warning: *snickers* Lemons...lots of hot wolf-y lemons and dirty words _

_AN: This One shot is a collaboration between JSweetHeart86 and Jake'sSheWolf. This was originally an entry for a Valentine's Day Contest on another site. We're sharing it here as a Thank you to all of our Reader, Reviewer, etc! With out you all we wouldn't have any reason to write! _

_****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****_

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Of Glass<strong>

"_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_In between_

_What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine_

_Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind_

_If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good_

_You teasing like you do_

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Lost inside_

_Adorable illusion and I cannot hide_

_I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside_

_We could've made it cruising, yeah_

_Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light_

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out I had a heart of glass [radio version]_

_Soon turned out to be a pain in the ass [album version]_

_Seemed like the real thing only to find_

_Much of mistrust, love's gone behind"_

_-Blondie, "Heart Of Glass"_

* * *

><p>Life was not at all what Bella had been expecting. After Edward left, her life went from the darkest to some of the best memories of her teenage years. Being around Jacob and the Pack helped Bella open up in ways that she never dreamed up.<p>

At the end of her senior year, Jacob finally got his wish. Bella asked him out on a date, of course Jacob accepted and their relationship flourished from there. However, Bella wanted to be free. She wanted to date more than just two people in her entire life time.

"Jacob, I think we should just be friends. I think I need to play the field a little more before I can settle into a life with you. I know this is bad timing since Valentine's Day is next week, but I'm trying to be honest."

Bella bit her bottom lip as she glanced up at Jake through her lashes. Even though, Bella was doing the right thing by break up with Jacob. She felt like it was wrong on so many levels.

First, her real reason wasn't to play the field because there was only one man that Bella had any feelings for; and his name was Paul. Just thinking about him sent her body into overdrive. Deep down Bella desired them both.

"Bella, who do you want to be with? What other guys would you want to date? Outside of the Pack you don't hang out with anyone at Peninsula College. So, I think you should cut the bullshit and tell me his name!"

Jacob clearly didn't want to accept that Bella no longer wanted them. He was her first boyfriend. Well the first one that had a pulse. He took her virginity and taught her all the bedroom tricks she knows.

So why does some random guy, get to come into Bella's life and reap all of his hard work?

"Bells, I love you and I know you love me too. This makes no sense! We just made love last night! Bells, you had more orgasms then I have fingers and toes so what's the real problem?"

She wanted to say, 'Paul.' Paul was the reason she had doubts in her mind, and Bella honestly thought she should see how things were between them before fully committing to Jacob.

"Look, I've been thinking about someone else. His name isn't important but I think I need time alone to sort out these feelings. No matter what Jake I owe you my life. I always will be there in your life whether I'm a friend or your wife. However, I'm only nineteen."

She finished her argument as her hand came to rest on his chest. Immediately, his bigger, warmer, and tanner hand covered hers. In his heart he wanted to protest Bella's choice, however he loved her enough to give it time.

It's not like Jacob hadn't waited for Bella before. So they agreed to take a month off and re-evaluate why they should stay together. Bella walked the short block to her apartment on cloud nine. Now all she had to do was come up with a plan to get Paul before the month was out.

At the same time, Jacob returned back to La Push and was ready to assign the entire Pack to guard Bella. He needed to know who was about to die for touching his woman. Everyone told Jacob not to worry and that Bella just needed time to think.

Paul however offered no such comfort because he knew Bella wanted him. She had been sending him the signals for about a month now. They both attended Peninsula College together and in some act of twisted fate; Bella and Paul were taking a statistics class together.

Once Paul picked up on Bella's hints of sexual frustration, he attempted to give her the cold shoulder. He told Bella repeatedly that he wouldn't break up a relationship. Clearly, he had underestimated her!

As the countdown to Valentine's Day went into full swing Bella came up with a plan to seduce Paul willingly into her bed. She decided to play innocent and no longer interested in him. At first, Paul was relieved that she no longer was trying to hit on him but as the days ticked by he became annoyed.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute," Paul asked her as he blocked her exit from the classroom.

"I guess so since you're blocking my way out," She retorted with her arms folded over her chest.

Paul reached out to Bella however she took a step back from him before his hand could touch her. Naturally, Paul was taken back by her sudden coldness to him.

"What's going on Bella? Last month you were begging me to fuck you behind the Chief's back but now you can't even speak to me without giving me an attitude?"

Bella couldn't help rolling her eyes because she knew Paul was right. She had been hovering around him like satellite before she broke up with Jake. However, Bella felt relief wash over her body because Paul wanted her. It was written all over his face.

"Look Lahote I tell you like I told Black. I need some space. Plus I've got my eye on a few single men around campus so...don't keep your evenings free on the count of me."

Bella stepped closer to Paul and made sure to put rub her hand up and down his arm. As she glanced up at him, they both started sucking on their bottom lips. She smirked at him before continuing on, "Why are you worried about me anyways Paul? Are you in a dry spell or something?"

Paul growled at her as she ducked under his arm and out into the hallway. He could take her being hot and cold with him; but he couldn't accept his manhood being called into question. In that very moment Paul decided he would get Bella one way or the other.

In a similar fashion, Bella decided that night to seduce Paul on Valentine's Day. They had a huge test coming up and it would be the perfect way to get him over to her apartment under false pretenses.

She even enlisted the help of her best friend Angela. Angela suggested that Bella play the naughty school girl route. They went to Seattle the weekend before the big day to pick out the perfect costume, shoes, and other sexy accessories and toys.

They even made an appoint for a striptease class that covered everything from burlesque dancing to lap dances. Paul was going to blown away by this side of Bella. She would have her experience and then be able to choose between the two of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valentine's Day...<strong>_

Jacob growled as he pulled on his shorts after phasing out. He'd just had guard duty all morning, on Valentine's Day of all days. He should've been with Bella, but they were still on hiatus.

In addition, no one in the Pack had come clean about who they thought was Bella's mystery man. If the man Bella wanted was a shifter, he had his thoughts on lock!

Suddenly, Jake decided to visit Bella while she was on campus. This way he could snoop around and see if it was some nerd stealing her away from him. Plus, Jacob knew Bella would be there well into the evening.

After he took a shower, Jacob threw on black tank-top and dark blue jeans. Jake couldn't help the smirk that graced his face as a plan started to form in his mind. He jumped on his black motorcycle and headed to Peninsula College.

Once he arrived on campus, Jake checked his watch with a sinister grin on his face. He knew that Bella just finished her exercise class. Thus Jacob couldn't resist picturing her naked body, glistening under the shower head in the girl's locker room.

He quietly slithered into the locker room, after he determined it was empty. Then Jacob hid in the last shower stall. In fact, Jake positioned himself so that he could see through a crack between the shower curtain and the wall.

About a minute later, Bella walked in with a towel draped around her neck. He started gnawing on his bottom lip as he watched Bells take off her sports bra and shorts. Jake accidentally let a soft growl escape his lips.

His body immediately started reacting to Bella. Several things happened in rapid succession. First, Jake quickly pulled off his tank-top, and then he slowly advanced towards her. He knew that they only had a few moments alone.

Jake knew he needed to act fast; after all it was just a matter of time before other people would trickle into the locker room. He quietly closed the gap between them. When he was behind Bell's naked body, Jake reached around to cover her mouth before he pressed his lower body into her soft backside.

Naturally, Bella let out a startled gasp. Jacob chuckled as his head lowered to whisper into her ear, "Relax, Bells. I'm just the big bad wolf that you use to call Jake. I figured since its Valentine's Day, I need to remind you of why I'm the only alpha man in this area."

As soon as he removed his hand from her mouth, Jacob let it slide down her neck till it settled on her breasts. His right hand started to squeeze and stroke her hardening nipples. While Jake's left hand dove into her hot soft wetness.

"Oh-h, god," Bella panted out in response to Jacob's hot and skillful hands.

In other words, Bella had somehow forgotten what he was capable of doing to her. Her body arched into his hands as if it was on autopilot. Bella arched her plush rear-end into Jake's bulging crotch.

"W-what are you doing here, Jake," She questioned him as her eyes rolled back.

In addition, Bella's head was now resting against his shoulder, while her legs opened up wide allowing him full access to her dripping center.

Jacob's sultry voice reverberated into Bella's ear as he groaned out the words that made Bella start to rub against his thick fingers eagerly.

"I'm here to remind you that your body belongs to me. Bells, I'm not even fucking you yet and you're on the verge of exploding right now. Face it Bells, nobody drives your body as wild as me."

To illustrate his point, Jacob grounded his rock hard length into her lush ass. Jacob took it a step further by pushing Bella against the lockers as he slid two of his thick digits into her tunnel.

As he nibbled on her earlobe Jacob panted out, "I think you needed a reminder of who makes your pretty kitty purr. Don't you miss me making you cum over and over again? I remember the days when you woke up still floating in ecstasy. Are you going to cum hard for Papi right now?"

Of course, Jacob plunged his fingers in and out her harder. Bella moaned as she rocked her hips against his hand. It was clear to him that she was nearing the edge of desire.

However, his hearing picked up sounds of someone approaching as Bella began to shake in Jacob's arms.

"Oh no, you don't," He said with a wicked chuckle.

"Jake, please, I'm so hot! Don't tease me and then leave me like this," Bella yelled in frustration.

Just then she heard the door about to open and Bella's eyes widened in shock. Jacob on the other hand reacted on instinct as he pulled her into the last shower stall. As a matter of fact it was the same one he had been watching her from.

At any rate, Jacob wasted no time in stripping off his pants and turning on the water. In one swift motion, he had Bella facing the shower wall. Before he rammed his weeping shaft inside her center, Jacob growled in low voice into Bella's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Bella. I'm going to make sure you remember that your body only responds to me. So, when you go to whomever this mystery man is you won't even want him to touch. I'm making sure there isn't any doubt in that pretty head of yours."

Not only did he talk a good game but Jake backed his words up as he entered Bella's tight core in one deep, long stroke. They both moaned as their bodies reconnected under the falling water beads.

In addition, he reached around and began to stroke her swollen pearl. His other hand was latched onto her hips as he buried himself deeper inside her opening.

"I'm going to make you remember who loves you. I know you love me, Bella. You will always want me," Jacob told Bella as his hot mouth peppered the side of her neck with hot, wet kisses.

Knowing that they were openly fucking in a public place heightened Bella's senses. Her body felt like it was vibrating with excitement. The way Jacob possessed her body and mind had her second guessing her need for Paul.

She always had loved Jacob's ability to be forceful and tender at the same time. Bella loved that duality in him. Truth is Bella just loved everything about him.

"P-Please, Jake! You're driving me c-crazy, but s-some one's in here with us," Bella moaned quietly but it was unsuccessful.

Jacob smirked as he answered her in a deep voice.

"Then you'll have to be quiet, Bells," He growled into the flesh of her shoulder while his hard, sword plunged deeper into Bell's passion pit.

"Oh-h-h fuck," Bella moaned as she braced herself against the wall.

Instinctually, her back arched in an effort to take Jake's hard, ramming thrusts. As a result, Jacob began to pound into her like a jackhammer. His mouth went for her neck, kissing, sucking and then biting as his big hands greedily clutched her soft, firm tits while stroked her hard pebbles.

"You love it, don't you, Bells? Tell me how much you love my dick," Jacob hissed against her neck and then sucked the spot he'd bitten.

When she didn't answer him immediately, Jacob's hand left her hip and came down on her soft ass with a loud smack. He picked up the pace of the tight, quick circles his other hands was doing over Bella's engorged pearl.

"I-I l-love it, Jake...oh god. I need you ...I missed you!"

Her words turned into moans as Bella felt herself rapidly approaching the edge. It was so hard for Bella to not wail out in pleasure. Jake was driving her mad.

Jacob growled in response to Bella's body reacting to his movements. He felt the hard clench of her throbbing walls on his meat. When he felt his body start to tighten, Jacob knew he was ready to explode too.

"Cum for me, Bella, I know you're ready, baby because I feel it," Jacob moaned into her neck.

Even though, the words were tender. Jake was dominating her body as both of his hands clenched onto Bella's hips. He smirked because he knew her porcelain skin would be stained with his hand prints.

Bella bit her lip in an effort to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, her body went limp as she shuddered around his one-eyed moisture missile.

Instantly, Jacob was bathed in Bella's creamy wetness as it squirted all over him. Jacob braced himself against the wall as her liquid essence spilled over their bodies and the shower floor.

Her orgasm set him off and Jacob growled as he filled Bella with his hot essence. He turned her face to his in order to plant passionate kisses on Bella's flushed lips.

Eventually, they both collapsed against the shower wall together. They quickly washed off and then turned off the water. Jacob proceeded to get dress in a rush before he peered out of the crack to make sure the coast was clear.

Whoever had been in there was gone now. Jacob turned his attention back to Bella while his eyes roamed over her still naked body. He leaned in to lightly kiss her lips.

"I love you, Bella. Happy Valentine's Day."

Those were his last words before Jake walked out of the locker room. He left Bella standing there dazed and confused. She rushed out the stall to get dress.

Once she was outside Bella called Paul and told him she never wanted to speak to him again. When he questioned Bella about what he had done she started to laugh.

"You know what Paul I should be thanking you. Thanks for making me see that Jacob is the only man I'll ever need."

That night Bella returned the favor by sneaking into Jake's house and giving him a lap dance of his dreams.


End file.
